Hot Chocolate
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: James appeared at the top of the stairs, map and cloak in hand. He nodded tiredly to Sirius before disappearing out of the portrait hole, down to the kitchens. *IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!* Enjoy :)


**I warn thee now! Lots of fluff and possible OOC! Could possibly turn into a multi chapter at some point but for now this is all I have. It was written to try and break through a bad case of writers block so it is a little different from my other stuff.**

 **I own none of the characters, they belong to J.K.**

 **Please read and review :)**

* * *

Sirius padded down the stairs in his socked feet and paused when he saw his friend curled up on one of the large sofas, in front of the fire. The young werewolf was whimpering softly in his sleep and Sirius saw him scratch deep, red marks into his arm with his fingernails. He cast his patronus to wake James, before sitting down, crossed legged in front of the sofa. He placed a soft hand on Remus's knee and reached up to smooth his hair out of his face.

"Moony." He said softly, squeezing the young man's knee gently. "Moony, come on now. Wake up." James appeared at the top of the stairs, map and cloak in hand. He nodded tiredly to Sirius before disappearing out of the portrait hole, down to the kitchens. "Moony." Sirius tried again, brushing Remus's head with his thumb. A pair of amber eyes opened tiredly and looked up at him. "Hey partner." He said. "Welcome back."

"What's happening?" Remus mumbled, sleepily.

"You were dreaming." Sirius replied; brushing his wand over the younger boy's arm, soothing the angry red scratches that had been gouged into his skin. "Prongs has just gone to get hot chocolate."

It was three days until the full moon and it as staring to show in the young werewolf's features. He had taken to sleeping on the sofa, a habit which he had yet to break, and that surfaced around the time of the full moon.

"What are you doing up?" The young boy asked, looking up at his friend with large eyes. Even after three years of school he had yet to come to terms with the fact that he had been welcomed into the small group so easily. Even when his secret had come out, the fact that the trio decided to find a way to help him, rather than run away from him was baffling.

"You weren't in bed and I got worried." Sirius replied. "I know that it's close Rem but in four days' time it will all be over." The portrait hole swung open and three mugs of hot chocolate and a large bar of Honeyduke's floated in mid-air, driven by an invisible James Potter. He slipped the cloak off and levitated the drinks and chocolate over to the coffee table. Sirius reached for the large bar of Honeyduke's Finest and tore off the paper, breaking off a piece to feed to the exhausted werewolf. Remus closed his eyes and moaned as the creamy chocolate hit his throat.

"Better?" James asked, kneeling down, next to Sirius. Remus nodded and opened his eyes. "Let's sit you up so you can have a drink." The young Potter added, easing the young werewolf up into a sitting position before taking a seat at the side of him, leaning Remus into his side. Sirius passed each of them a mug of steaming cocoa and took the last one for himself, drinking deeply and feeling his body relax. Half an hour passed in a comfortable silence as the three friends drank and Sirius fed the werewolf more chocolate.

"I think he's asleep." The young Black said as Remus's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. "I'll stay down here with him tonight. You go back up."

"Are you sure?" James asked warily, eyeing the young Black who looked just as tired as their friend. "I don't mind staying up."

"No it's okay." Sirius replied; placing his empty mug on the coffee table and standing up to stretch out. "I like making sure he's okay." James nodded and they carefully swapped places, trying not to disturb the sleeping werewolf too much.

"I'll go get a blanket and a couple of pillows." James said quietly, making his way over to the staircase. He grabbed the bedding off of Remus's bed, knowing that the werewolf's bedding was usually pristine compared to his or Sirius' and padded back down to the common room. He grinned when he saw the pair of friends, stretched out in each other's arms, snoring quietly. He lifted Sirius' head and placed the pillows underneath, before laying the quilt over them and tucking the edges in making sure that their feet were covered. "G'night Moonpie, night Pads." He whispered, going back up to bed.


End file.
